Gene synthesis has become an important tool in many fields of recombinant DNA technology including heterologous gene expression, vaccine development, gene therapy and molecular engineering. The synthesis of nucleic acid sequences de novo is often more economical than classical cloning and mutagenesis procedures. There is a constant need for new ways for assembling synthetic sequences in vitro.